A Tender Moment in the Tent
by ronandhermione113
Summary: Ron Has just returned from leaving, and both Ron and Hermione want to share there fellings, but can they find the courage to admit them all.. Next Story will go into more detail :  ENJOY


Hi guys. This is my first fan fiction and I wanted to make it a short one. This takes place in the tent just days after Ron's return. Not much happens , but I'm writing another, that will take place in the battle of Hogwarts, Enjoy.

**Ron and Hermione Share a moment in the tent**

Hermione was dreaming. She was sitting in the middle of multiple hills; she could see the astronomy tower in the distance. Somewhere in the distance she could hear screams of other students which frightened her. She stood up confused about where she was and heard the words "Avada Kedavra!" Coming from the top of the hill to her right. Then she noticed a human figure rolling down the hill, a rather tall figure. And when she looked at the head she noticed familiar red hair of her longed best friend Ron weasley. "No it can't be." She sat on the ground next to the pale solid figure that used to be her friend and began to sob.

She opened her eyes quickly, but saw nothing but the familiar surroundings of the tent she and her best friends: Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were staying in. She breathed in to slow her heart down, and smelled campfire. She got out of bed and walked to the opening of the tent, she saw her two friends laughing. All she could do was smile. She went to her beaded bag and got out her clothes for the day. She changed and walked outside of the tent. "Good morning" she said smiling. "Hey Hermione" they both replied to her. When Hermione looked at Ron her Heart fluttered, she had loved him since her second year at Hogwarts. Harry always told her that she was the bravest girl he ever met. That surprised her because she wasn't the bravest; there was one thing that she never had the guts to admit; her love for Ron.

Later that day, Harry told Hermione to go with Ron to gather some more firewood while he went down to the clearing to try and destroy the first horcrux they found, the locket. The thought of being alone with him sent her heart into rapids. "Well come on then" said Ron smiling. Ron had always thought of Hermione as more than a friend. He was crazy about her. She always looked so beautiful, with her big brown eyes, and thick curly hair. But he was too scared to admit it to her. They walked slowly down the hill, picking up small sticks as they went. Ron decided to break the silence, "So hermione how you like the tales of beedle the bard?" Hermione looked up, "Yeah I like it, I just don't understand what Dumbledore meant by finding it useful "

"Rather confusing, Dumbledore was."  
"Yeah" Said Hermione, looking up at him. He looked amazing today, she thought. His ginger hair a mess on his head, he was wearing her favorite plaid hoodie, and was wearing strong cologne that made her heart race. "Ron" Hermione said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah" He said. This was just a week after he returned. She thought deeply about how he thought she chose Harry. This broke her heart.  
"When you left, you said that I chose Harry" she began.  
"Well yeah, I was just mad and all I didn't mean it" She could hear the happiness in his voice being taken over by a more embarrassed tone.

"I just want you to know that I don't choose him that way" Hermione smiled as she said that and walked back up the hill. Ron stood in place and smiled a bit and then followed Hermione back up the hill.

Hermione went back into the tent to prepare lunch, the whole time she was making lunch she was thinking about Ron. She wondered what he thought about what she had said to him. She meant it and hoped that he knew that.

Outside Ron was sitting by the fire talking to harry. "Ron do you have any clues about where the next horcrux is?" Harry asked

Ron stared blankly at the mountainside, not thinking about anything but Hermione.  
'Ron?"

"Huh" Ron replied stupidly.  
"Ah hah I knew it, what's on your mind?" Harry said with a smile.

"Nothing mate, what gave you that idea" Ron said in an embarrassed tone.

"No reason" Harry laughed. Just as he said that Hermione peeped her head out of the tent and said "Lunch is read."  
Ron and Harry got out of their seats and went inside of the tent, Ron caught Hermione's eyes and stood there staring deep into them. She turned and saw him staring; she looked down at the table her pinks blushed with a light pink. Ron suddenly got out of the trance he was in and sat down at the table. Dinner was almost silent that night; all of them had something on their minds and hermione knew that it wasn't the same as what was on hers.

Later that night, Hermione glanced out of her book to see Harry Staring at her. "Hi Harry" she said in a neutral tone.  
"Hermione I already told ron this, but I'm going to go meet Dobby down by the river he says he had something very important to show me, I might be gone a while."  
"oh ok harry I'm just going to stay in the tent and read"  
"Harry turned to walk away but turned on his heel and said "Don't freeze"  
Harry laughed and he left the tent. Hermione knew that Ron was on the other side of the tent… and they were alone.

About twenty minutes later, Hermione made her way into the main part of the tent; she could already feel the Goosebumps forming on her arms from the cold wind blowing outside. She shivered. Ron was lying on his back reading a quiddich magazine up in his bunk. Hermione stared at him, all she wanted to do was get up there and hold him tightly. So she did. She knew that if she made some lame excuse about being cold she could maybe get him to let her up there.

"Ron", she began. "Yes Hermione" he said a little surprised to notice her sitting on the couch. Hermione said nothing all she did was sit there and chatter her teeth and shiver a bit. "Oh you're freezing" Ron added. He couldn't believe the opportunity being laid before him, this could be his chance to get hermione up there and hold her in his arms. "A bit" she added in a quite shy tone. Ron patted the spot beside him in the bed, Hermione was shocked it had worked. She smiled and said "are you sure."

"Yeah c'mon up" he smiled also. Ron's heart was beating as fast as Hermione's was. Hermione got up off the couch and climbed the ladder to Ron's bed. At first she kept her distance, but Ron pulled her close to him and pulled the covers off them both. He almost died, Hermione smelled like flowers. He recognized that smell. He had bought her that perfume last Christmas. Ron was as warm as she remembered him. Hermione thought. She and Ron had hugged many times before. She longed for the warmth that his skin provided. This what right Ron thought, this makes my heart flutter more than anytime he had kissed Lavender. There they were lying intertwined. "Ron" hermione said,  
"yes Hermione" he replied. "I bet Harry has already told you this but I cried for a week after you left, my heart was broken without you here, I… I didn't know how I could have survived much longer." Ron's heart broke. She had missed him almost as much as he missed her. Ron put his large hands around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer; he could almost hear her heart beating. ´I'm… I didn't know…" Ron had no words left. He just stared at her, her eyes watery from the tears pouring over her cheek. "It's fine" she said tearfully.

"No it's not Hermione" I was a jerk and I put us both through a living hell. Ron's words had comforted her.

"What do you mean both of us?" hermione said questionably.

"I mean I wanted to come back to you right after I left, I felt my heart break when I heard you crying as I apparated away."

"Ron…" She didn't know what to say. She looked up and not wanting this to end; she kissed him lightly on the cheek. He looked up with a smile. "What was that for?" he asked

"You deserved it, and If you ever leave me again Ronald weasley… I'll kill you, she said in a smile.

"Promise" He said, and they both fell asleep close together, crammed in the small bunk bed. They had some hard days ahead but at least they had each other… Almost.


End file.
